


The Only One I’ll See

by tempered_rose



Category: RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, German National Team, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel watches his lovers sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One I’ll See

A mass of sweaty limbs is all that they had been reduced to. Their muscles hadn’t let them forget that, despite winning the world cup, they had still played a full match and extra time to boot. It was no wonder then that Thomas was laying on his back between the other two, snoring as if he was trying for that championship as well. Bastian had an arm around Thomas’ waist and his face was buried in Thomas’ hair.

Manu watched them both thanks to the graciously full moon’s light that was pouring into their suite. The sun would rise in a few hours and he supposed he should get some sleep but he just enjoyed moments like this. Victorious, deliriously happy, and sated moments like this happened only every so often in a footballer’s life. The fact that the two men that he loved the most in the world were in his bed with him made him all the more happier. He couldn’t sleep for the overdose of happiness he was currently going through.

Thomas shifted in the bed, snores stopping for a moment, and his hand sliding around Manuel’s hip and squeezing his butt ever so sneakily. Manuel noticed the flicker in his eyelids and the curve of his mouth as he started to smirk. The fucker wasn’t asleep after all.

Mumbling, he spoke. “Go to sleep or fuck me again. Your pick.”

Manuel shook his head. He was spent, unfortunately. He leaned closer and kissed Thomas’ lips softly.

“In the morning, before we leave.” He promised wholeheartedly.

“Okay. Then sleep.” Thomas muttered and squeezed Manuel’s butt again, leaving his hand in place.

Manu shook his head but shifted so that his arms circled around both of his midfielders. He settled his head on top of Bastian’s whose was still resting on Thomas’. Content, Manuel closed his eyes and smiled.


End file.
